Biology Notes
by Sugary Yolei
Summary: Jyoumi fluff, anyone?


Biology Notes ****

Biology Notes

Well, here's my little disclaimer that lights up everyone's day: I don't own Digimon.

~ Hears a large gasp from the audience ~ I know…Sad, ain't it?

Anyway, here's a lot of Jyoumi fluff. Cotton candy, anyone?

"Hey, it could be worse, you know. The finals could be tomorrow."

"You're not helping," I moaned as I dropped my head onto my anatomy book. Finals were in two days! I hadn't studied! I'll never get this done! I'm gonna fail! I'm…hyperventilating! 

"Take it easy, Jyou!" Gomamon exclaimed. There was a hint of amusement in his voice. No, let me re-phrase that: There was a lot of amusement in his voice. Of course he just _has_ to be sarcastic right now. Finals! Must study! Must…get…inhaler… 

Gomamon pulled out a small wired notebook. "Shouldn't these help at all?" he asked me.

"What is that?"

"I took some notes for you last night. I was reading your book." 

I was getting a bad feeling about him reading human anatomy when I took the notes from him with a "Thank you," and opened them up.

"Um…Gomamon?" 

"Yes, Jyou?"

"In what language is this?" I demanded, my eyebrows twitching. There was nothing but chicken-scratch on every page. _Some help,_ I muttered in my thoughts as I turned to page three twenty-five in my book, which, in fact, was in a language that happened to be understandable. 

The phone decided to ring about three seconds later, causing me to jump up and drop my book (which was exceptionally heavy. Thank you, anatomy book editors.) onto my foot. 

"YEEOW!" I cried out, diving for the phone, Gomamon chuckling all the while. I grabbed the receiver from off my head and whimpered, "Hello?" 

"Hi Jyou!" I knew that cheerful voice. 

Gulping, I answered, "H-Hey Mimi."

"What's going on?"

"Um…I'm studying for the finals."

"Oh, really? That bites."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, anyway, I wanted to know if you were doing anything on Saturday."

Uh oh. "N…No, not really. Why?"

"Ken and Daisuke are facing each other in soccer that day. They asked me to pass it around."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Well, are you going?" Mimi finally asked.

"Uh, sure. No problem." Yeah, right. Finals were on Sunday. 

"Okay! See you there! Bye!" She hung up.

"Bye…" I said and put the phone back. I sat up and moaned. "Stupid! Finals are on Sunday!"

"Hey, it could be worse, you know," Gomamon began.

I threw my book at him. "Ah, shut up."

It was allergy season again. Perfect timing to go to Daisuke and Ken's soccer game. Funny, I didn't really know why I was there in the first place. Mimi said she just had to pass the message around. It wasn't like she told me to go. Yet, there I was. 

Sitting down, I let Gomamon out of my bookbag. Leaning back, I pulled out some of _my_ notes for the anatomy final exam that I had taken the liberty to write, since I was not into soccer. At least I could read it. Fun.

The game was long and I had finished reading over my notes. Twice. Well, as I began to wonder why there really was no scientific name for the back of the knee, Mimi poked me, causing me to jump.

"Jyou?" she asked me after I sat back down.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, pushing my glasses back up my nose.

She sat there for a second, tying her hair around her finger. Then she said, "Nothing."

Five minutes later. "Jyou?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," she said after a long pause. 

After almost exactly ten minutes later, Mimi asked, "Jyou?"

Sighing, I answered. "What?"

"Walk with me for a minute? I'm bored."

I shrugged. "Okay."

We walked away from the bleachers and in the parking lot. I leaned against my brother's car that he miraculously lent to me. I looked up at Mimi. She was nice to look at today. Don't get the wrong idea! I mean, her hair wasn't pink anymore! That's nice, right?

"Can I talk to you?" Mimi asked.

"Of course."

"Well…See, school isn't really that fun for me, you know?"

I nodded. That was true.

"And biology is the worst." She some hair from her face. "I was wondering. Would you help me study sometimes?"

"Sure. Why not?" I'll tell you why not. Finals. Sunday. _That's_ why not.

Mimi smiled ear-to-ear. "Thanks, Jyou! You're the greatest! See you Sunday!" And with that, she ran back to the game.

I'm…the greatest? Whoa…There's something new. I must be allergic to new things, because my knees buckled and I fell against my (or should I say Jim's) car. 

"Ow…" I muttered. "Man…Sunday is the final! What do I do now? This is awful!"

"It could be worse, you know," Gomamon suddenly scampered up.

I was a wreck on Sunday afternoon, as I stepped up to Mimi's door. Knocking a few times, I checked to make sure I had my notes from last year for biology for the sixth time. Hey, beats just standing there.

Mimi opened the door. She greeted me cordially. "Hi Jyou! Come on in!"

"Hi. Uh, thanks." I stepped inside and forced myself not to gag. It reeked of girly perfumes. How does she live with that smell? Doesn't she have sinus problems like every other average person?

Sitting down, I pulled out the notebook I brought with me. "I think I have almost everything there is about tenth grade biology," I began, looking up. "Mimi?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Something bothering you?"

She looked at me like she was about to tell me how my tie didn't match my glasses or something. "When are your final exams?"

"Um…Today, actually."

"Then why aren't you there?" she demanded.

I cringed and desperately pleaded I wouldn't have to choke down the pencil Mimi was tapping against her hand. Besides, guys aren't supposed to get beaten up by girls. Most of the time. 

"Well…I…uh…" _Think!_ I yelled at myself, remembering Daisuke's motto: When in doubt, deny, deny, deny; which wasn't really going to help at a time like this. "You did say you needed to study today, didn't you?"

"Yes! But I forgot your exams were today. You didn't remind me!"

Why was she so concerned? This wasn't like some shopping mall was going out of business or anything. "Well, I didn't want to disappoint you."

Mimi leaned back. "Well…" She said, not adding anything else to that. Then, she said meekly. "Why?"

_Do'h! _I gulped hard and tried to keep my face from going red, which doesn't come naturally. "Aren't friends more important than tests?" I managed to ask. "I mean, come on. I wasn't going to say 'Nah. Test. Sorry. Can't help you,' after you asked me for my help, was I?" 

There it was. The biggest sentimental speech of my life. Most likely the only big sentimental speech of my life, but it felt nice to say. Mimi just looked at me. She just looked at me until I started feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh," she said tearfully, "that was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, Jyou!" She came over and hugged me. 

It was probably a good thing I wear glasses, because my eyeballs would've popped right out of their sockets right then. I was frozen. What was I gonna do? Wait…I saw that soap opera that one time. Guys hug back. Works for me. 

She let go and looked up at me. "But what about your exam?"

I shrugged and grinned. "Hey, it could be worse."

~ Passes out cotton candy ~ Free Jyoumi fluff! Come and get it! R&R, please!!! 


End file.
